1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein pertain to containers for containing and dispensing liquids, and to heat treatment of liquids so contained.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,264 discloses a portable batch pasteurizer well suited for dairy applications and discusses as background various apparatus and techniques used for the heat treatment or pasteurization of liquids, slurries and the like which are intended for consumption as food.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 7,401,756 discloses a batch pasteurizer comprising inner drums to contain a processed liquid, an outer drum surrounding same and providing an annular space for retaining a heating fluid, a helical coil to carry cooling fluid through the heating fluid, means to agitate the treated liquid to optimize heat transfer, and a control system to actuate and control the steps of heating, treating and cooling a processed liquid.
Applicant's application U.S. Ser. No. 11/519,758 discloses a flexible heat exchange jacket which has channels for the flow of a heat exchange fluid along one side, with inlets and outlets attached to a source of heat exchange fluid. The jacket can be attached in a watertight manner around the circumference of a cylindrical process container containing a liquid for heat treatment. A dairy pasteurizer version is disclosed.
Prior art patents disclose numerous containers and systems for storing, handling and dispensing liquids such as dairy products, particularly systems for feeding calves and other young animals.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,420 discloses a calf feeder with a nipple, hanger and check valve, made of rubberized canvas.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,329,347 discloses a calf feeder with a hanger and nipple, made of sheet rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,421 discloses a collapsible dispensing/feeding device made of waterproof fabric, rubber, etc., having a nipple and a funnel-type filler.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,410 discloses a collapsible nursing bag for calves or other young animals, having multiple teats with anti-leak valves and made of sheet rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,047 discloses collapsible bags made of flexible plastic which can be used as nursing bags or for carrying/storage. The emphasis in the disclosure is on “reinforced walls of holes in plastic” for constructing the bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,531 discloses a collapsible infant nursing bottle pre-filled with milk solids and heated after sealing to sterilize the contents. The unit is made of flexible heat-sealed plastic. U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,598 discloses a collapsible nursing bag for infants made of plastic which is heat-sealed and fitted with a nipple. The bag is constructed so that it can stand upright when filled.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,623,107 discloses a collapsible, disposable paper gasoline receptacle with a spout and handle, designed to stand upright when filled. U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,562 discloses a collapsible dispensing can for gasoline or other liquids. The can is formed of flexible plastic material, which can be food grade.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,065 discloses a flexible, collapsible container made of a single sheet of plastic material which is folded and bonded together to form the container, including an integral spout. The plastic material can be single or multi-layer, and extruded or co-extruded. Folded portions of the material form a “gusseted” base which can permit a filled container to stand up vertically.
U.S. published application No. 2004/0096127 discloses a flexible container for liquids with an integral handle and self-sealing spout. The material is plastic such as a polyolefin, preferably containing a filler such as chalk. The container is designed to stand upright when filled.
U.S. published application No. 2005/0031230 discloses a self-standing, collapsible container for various liquids made of sheet plastic with heat-sealed edges. A spout with a closure is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,596,355 discloses a conventional canvas water bag with handle and a closure which is the subject of the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,438 discloses a bag with a handle and resealable pouring spout made of sheet plastic or fabric, designed for carrying and dispensing dry particulate materials. The sheet material can have multiple layers of the same or different materials, but there is no mention of foil materials or heat conduction.
U.S. published application No. 2002/0102032 discloses a collapsible bag with a handle and pouring spout, made of sheet plastic heat sealed at the edges. The bag is designed to store pourable products.
Even though a variety of containers for the storage and dispensing of liquids and slurries, including the feeding of dairy products to young animals, have been patented and produced, numerous problems remain to be solved and improvements are needed in the field. As stated in Applicant's previous patents, significant improvements in the health of young animals such as calves can be achieved by ensuring that any waste milk, colostrum or other dairy products are pasteurized prior to feeding. However, pasteurizing such products may be insufficient; for example, if a product is pasteurized and then transferred via unsanitary means it will be recontaminated with pathogenic microbes, or if a calf is able to remove the nipple from a feeding container while suckling, the contents will be wasted and/or contaminated. With conventional processing, small quantities of dairy products may be kept in non-refrigerated conditions awaiting adequate volumes to accumulate for a batch to be pasteurized; such problems could be eliminated by collecting the product in small, sealed containers for prompt pasteurization or cooling. Also, since most containers are difficult to clean thoroughly after containing dairy products, it would be desirable to have sanitary, convenient containers which can be configured for one-time use in storing and feeding such products.
In harvesting colostrum or other milk products which are to be fed to calves in a dairy, using milking machines or other means, it has been customary to transfer these products to thick plastic calf milk bottles which are then refrigerated or frozen, but the insulating properties of such bottles make it difficult to achieve fast cooling, and the products must subsequently be transferred to some type of feeder container, as described in some of the patents cited above. Furthermore, the insulating properties of such bottles make it difficult to heat the products for feeding readily and uniformly. This is particularly important for products such as colostrum, as excessively high temperatures can damage the antibodies contained in the product. It would be desirable to have a container which is flexible and heat conductive enough to permit efficient pasteurization of the products, refrigeration, storage and feeding, all using the same container.